Everything Has Changed
by aubreyfaith
Summary: Stiles finally gets what/who he wants in the most perfect way possible. Just a little something I wrote the other night, honestly.


_It Happened That Night_

**The Stilinski Residence- Beacon Hills, CA- 9:24 pm. **

Stiles sat in his room thinking. Thinking about the night he'd just had with Malia. Their relationship had felt a bit off lately, but tonight he'd finally gotten what he'd been wanting; his freedom. He kept replaying the night in his mind, over and over again.

**Imperial Lanes- Beacon Hills, CA- 7:30 pm**

As Stiles sipped his drink and watched Malia bowl, on her own, for the first time, he couldn't help but laugh. She'd forgotten everything he taught her about aim, the weight of the ball, foot placement, etc. She needed the bumpers up to hit even one pin. Malia returned to her boyfriend frustrated.

"This is impossible." She sighed.

"It's not _impossible."_ He hated her attitude about things like this.

"That's easy for you to say." She hissed.

"Malia, I've showed you how to do it countless times. You just have to focus and remember what I told you."

"You talk a lot, Stiles… it's hard to remember _everything._"

At this point the pair had been together for 8 months, and lately, the affection Malia used to show turned into frustration and bitterness. She still didn't want to be human, but she was stuck. She did like Stiles, but it hadn't turned into love, and fighting her animalistic instincts was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

"I'm going to get some snacks." Stiles sighed. As he walked to the counter he saw two familiar faces; Scott and Kira.

"Hey, bro." Stiles said. His facial expression easily gave away his frustration.

"Hey, Stiles…" Scott noticed Malia across the room on her phone.

"Hot date..?" He could tell it wasn't going well. The two never seemed to be happy anymore.

"It's a date… I just don't know how _hot _it is. She's not even trying anymore. She just gets frustrated with whatever we're doing and gives up."

Kira looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"I'm going to say hi to Malia." She kissed Scott on the cheek and walked toward her friend.

"H-hey Malia. How's the date going?" Malia barely looked up from her phone.

"Oh, hey. Um yeah, I can't do this anymore."

"Bowling? Why don't you two go see a movie?"

"Not just bowling… pretending to be something… some_one _that I'm just not. I don't fit in and I thought Stiles could help me with that and in the beginning, he was, but now I just want him away from me… I just want to run in the woods on four legs… It's who I am."

"I don't think Scott would approve of that."

"I don't care. I'm done with this… with all of it. I'll have Peter change me back."

"Please just talk to Stiles before you do… you owe him an explanation."

Kira went to join her boyfriend at another lane just as Stiles came back with some candy.

"Stiles…"

"Yeah?"

"Stiles, I can't do this. I can't keep being human. It's just not who I am… neither of us is happy, and I think it'd be best for Peter to change me back and for both of us to go back to our real lives. Me running through the trees, and you chasing after Lydia even though she barely knows you exist."

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't been happy for a while, but he didn't want to be the bad guy and break up with her. What he truly wanted, was Lydia Martin. Because although he had a girlfriend, something always brought him back to her… they had a special _connection _that no one could quite describe. They'd grown really close lately. He knew that if things with Malia were done, he'd go back to Lydia, and that he might have a real shot with her now.

"I-is this what you really want?"

"Yeah… don't' pretend to be sad about it, either. I know you haven't been happy with me lately, and I haven't been either. This is what we both want. You know that, Stiles."

"So… we're _done? Just like that?"_

"Yeah… we are. Good luck, Stiles. I hope you get her." Malia got up and left. Peter was waiting for her at the entrance. She turned and waved to Stiles, who couldn't speak. Just then Scott and Kira joined him.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. Stiles couldn't speak.

"_Stiles?"_ Kira finally pushed.

"Yeah. What? I'm fine. I mean, it's not like I was in love with her or anything… I'm gonna head out. You two enjoy your date."

**The Stilinski Residence- Beacon Hills, CA- 9:45 pm**

Stiles was still replaying the night in his mind when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened it, expecting his father. Instead, it was Lydia Martin, who looked just as beautiful as ever. Her hair was in a messy bun and her makeup wasn't on. She stood there, in her pajamas- Stiles' lacrosse hoodie, a t-shirt and short plaid shorts.

"Hi… he let me in." She said.

"Y-yeah, I see that. Come in." Lydia walked in and sat on the bed. She knew his room well enough to know that pictures were missing- pictures of Stiles and Malia.

"Kira called me. Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles sat next to her on his bed.

"I know how long you've been wanting to end things, so I knew I had to come right over and check on you." She put her hand on his thigh.

"I'm fine, Lyds. Promise."

"So… why did you two break up?"

"She broke up with me… she said she was tired of being human… that it's not who she is or something. Peter picked her up."

"Wow… so that's it then. She's gone…"

"I guess so."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm at peace with it. It's not like I was in love with her or anything."

"Yeah… I understand that. So… now what?"

"Now? I think I need to be alone." He didn't mean it, but he didn't want Lydia to be a rebound.

"Oh…"

"Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

"Kinda… I was thinking popcorn and Star Wars."

"That sounds… awesome." They both smiled.

"I'll go pop the popcorn."

He went downstairs as Lydia immediately starting moving blankets and pillows to the floor at the foot of his bed. She grabbed the DVDs from his bookshelf and placed one in the player. She sat down and waited for him to come back upstairs. He returned shortly with a bowl of popcorn, peanut butter cups, and water. He smiled, turned off the lights, and sat down next to her. The glow of the tv was straight on her face, making her look perfect. Lydia pressed play and rested her head on Stiles' neck and reached for some popcorn, just when he did. Their hands touched, and they looked at each other. It was like time… stopped. Stiles gently held Lydia's cheek in his hand as he leaned down and kissed her. She placed her head back in his neck. It was a perfect fit, just like the two of them.


End file.
